


Casanova

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kimberly Hart is a Tease, Master/Pet, Teasing, Touch-Starved, and a little all over the place but sue me, bottom!trini, this is gay, top!Kimberly, trini is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: Trini is a touch-starved gay mess.Listen to Casanova by Sickick and you'll understand Trini's pain.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Casanova

Trini Rodriguez was not weak by any means.

She saved the Earth (and most likely the Universe, but that’s an argument for a different time). She’s dealt with bullies her whole life. She’s dealt with the shame of religion crawling up her spine and hissing into her ear about how much of a sinful failure she was. She _deals_ with her parents - namely her mother - always berating her.

And she deals with Kimberly Fucking Hart.

You know...Kimberly Hart. The hottest girl Trini has _ever_ seen.

Ex-cheerleader, bad bitch, sexy as hell, makes Trini see stars just by existing. Ring any bells?

So, no, Trini was and _is_ not weak. 

She’s just touch-starved. And dangerously so.

She’s backed into a corner, poked and prodded by her own insecurities which drive her further into the abyss of safety. Though, that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t feel things. Or, at the very least, tries to feel things. Her family isn’t the most touchy, especially with their disappointment of a daughter, and she’s never been particularly close with anyone. The last time she had a real hug (not counting the one after Billy was brought back from the dead), was at least four years ago. She’s like a starved wolf, foaming at the mouth and lusting over the thought of _any_ physical contact.

But now, nearly three months after the defeat of Rita, she finds herself in the company of Kimberly Hart. Kimberly Hart, who just so happens to be the most touch-happy person Trini has ever met.

Even more so now that they’re dating.

It started the day after Rita.

\---

Kim knocked on her window at around two in the morning, startling Trini out of her thoughts. Trini looked over and tilted her head, slowly climbing out of bed and opening the window for the Pink Ranger to enter through.

“Did I wake you?” Kim asked, her voice low.

Trini shook her head. She hadn’t been able to sleep since Rita attacked her in her own house. “Are you okay?” She tried not to let her nerves show. Kimberly looked so small, her arms wrapped around her own frame and her eyes avoiding Trini's. The Latina wanted nothing more than to hold her tight.

Kim bit her lip and shrugged, glancing awkwardly at the dents in Trini’s walls. “Can’t sleep.”

Trini nodded. She understood. She knew that the feeling of burning alive, giving their all to try and protect the very world that had cast them out was driving all of them near the brink of insanity.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Kim asked, looking more meek than Trini had ever seen her.

The smaller girl felt her cheeks blush. It was no secret that she had feelings for Kimberly (so far only Zack, Jason, and Billy could see it. But, if _Billy_ could see it then she knew she was fucking obvious). She nodded, “Of course Kim.”

Kim offered her a small smile and sat down at the edge of Trini’s bed. Trini sat down next to her, content to admire the slow rise and fall of Kim’s shoulders. Kim let out a deep breath and laid back into the soft blankets, gazing at the ceiling.

Trini refused to move from her spot. There was no way that Kimberly Hart was in her bed. No way. There was _no_ way. Nope. Not happening. She froze in her spot, body stiff and unsure of itself.

So when Kim reached out with a hand and touched the small of Trini’s back, the Yellow Ranger just about broke her arm out of shock. “Join me,” she whispered. Trini felt her mind form into a fog bank, all thoughts leaving her and making her just as dumb as a mouse.

Kim sat up half-way, grabbing Trini by the wrist and pulling her down, “I don’t bite.”

Trini bit her lip, feeling her entire body flush at the contact. When Kim removed her hand Trini could feel the skin tingling, right under where Kim’s soft hand had been. Kim relaxed into the bed, one hand placed on top of Trini’s bicep.

Needless to say, when Kim had fallen asleep and wrapped herself around Trini’s smaller frame, Trini didn’t sleep.

\---

Things escalated from there.

The Rangers slowly got over their trauma. And one by one they started to come out of their shells. And Kim became _a lot_ more touchy.

She was touchy with all of them. She was always teasing Zack, rubbing his head, or shoving him lightly. Her exchanges with Billy came whenever the Blue Ranger asked for them and often consisted of gentle hugs. And her and Jason were like brother and sister, sitting close enough to be brushing shoulders and also close enough to sock each other in the face if needed.

But with Trini, she was an entirely different beast. She would sit next to Trini at every moment she could, letting their thighs brush, and would rest her head on Trini’s shoulder. She would tuck stray pieces of Trini’s hair back into place after they finished sparring and would loop arms with the girl as they exited Krispy Kreme.

(This was Kim’s not-so-subtle way of saying she liked Trini, but Trini’s brain operated at a much slower level whenever Kim so much as brushed her hand across her own).

And Trini, she was _dying. B_ eing so fucking touch-starved and desperate for affection from Kim, but she simultaneously wanted to keep her distance from the cheerleader. She wasn’t good enough for Kim and she never would be. She _needed_ to get over this crush on her.

One evening of spin the bottle with the boys led to her and Kim sharing a very very brief kiss. It caused Trini to lose focus for the next _week._ The soft feeling of Kim’s lips against her own. The sweet taste of her lipgloss and the way she could feel Kim’s breath against her lips, almost as if she was going to go in for another kiss. If only Trini hadn't jumped away and made up some excuse involving her mother and _ran._ Coward.

The day they started dating was of no surprise to the boys (and Trini had Zack to partially thank for even getting her into a relationship) but slapped Trini across the face like a bear’s paw.

They had just finished sparring. Trini’s eyes were focused on the rolling muscles in Kim’s powerful shoulders, the beads of sweat rolling down her spine, and into more...dangerous territory. Kim was stretching her legs out, showing off some of that _crazy_ flexibility. Trini felt multiple parts of her body pulse.

“You should kiss her lips,” Zack laughed behind the Latina, arms crossing over his chest.

Trini normally had a comeback, some quip to spit back at the nuisance that was Zack Taylor. But in that moment? Nope. Nothing. Mind was blank. One thought and one thought only. _Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim._

Kimberly looked over at the two, smirking and throwing Trini a wink. Wait, what? 

She could hear Zack approaching her from behind. She was _aware_ of his footsteps becoming louder and she was _aware_ of the danger she was in. She was not, however, prepared for Zack to push her roughly in the direction of Kimberly.

Kimberly caught her, of course, and looked down at her, a dangerous look in her eyes. Trini gulped and backed away from her, regaining her balance. She definitely wasn’t thinking of Kim’s abs against her back or the strong hands that had been on Trini’s arms just moments ago. No, of course she wasn’t. Why would she?

Kim kissed her.

On the lips.

Jason and Billy had left and Trini could register Zack snickering as he left the pit as well, but the only thing she could _feel_ was Kim.

Trini kissed her back because she’s not _that_ dumb, but when they finally separated she wasn’t able to form any actual thoughts or words other than “Um...hi?”

Kim rolled her eyes and placed another gentle kiss to Trini’s temple, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Next thing Trini knew: she had a girlfriend.

Kim’s touchiness sky-rocketed the moment they started actually dating. She’s a tease, and she knows it.

If only Trini wasn’t so damn touch-starved.

Trini then made the biggest mistake of her life two weeks into them dating.

\---

“You’re such a _tease,_ ” Trini whined, so close to begging for Kim to come back to bed.

Kim, for once, looked confused. “All I did was leave the bed?”

“And you should come back,” Trini muttered, almost to herself, playing with the edges of her shirt.

“Are you okay?” Kim asked, concern lacing her voice. Trini was near tears at the look of care in her eyes.

“‘M just touch-starved.” Oops. Shouldn’t have said that.

Kimberly looked at her, care being replaced with intrigue in those stupid beautiful, awe-inspiring, future-holding eyes. “Are you now?”

Trini shuddered at her tone and nodded meekly, “A little...”

Kim hummed appreciatively and laid back down next to Trini, running her fingers through Trini’s soft hair, “Could’ve just said so baby.”

Trini didn’t register that last sentence. Her mind was too focused on the feeling of Kim’s long fingers cording her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp, and the feeling of Kim’s other hand rubbing gentle circles into Trini’s arm.

Uh oh.

//

Every touch felt like fire. Every kiss like a hurricane. Every hug a tornado of emotions. Kim looked for _any_ excuse to touch Trini. She loved PDA. Trini? Not so much. But how could she say no to Kim when she had her hands wrapped around her hips and was pulling their bodies closer? 

She couldn’t.

Kim kissed her cheek as she dropped Trini off at English. She would kiss her bruises every night after training, gentle kisses soon turning into her sucking directly on Trini’s pulse point. She held her hand literally every. single. time. they. walked. Anywhere.

Zack noticed. Of course he did. Kim wasn’t subtle (Trini didn’t think she didn’t even know what that word meant). He would tease them, the only thing saving him from Trini’s fist would be Kim’s hand gently brushing against Trini’s arm and causing the Yellow Ranger to go through a hard mind-reset.

Jason never made any comments in person, but he loved to text Trini about whatever Kimberly was doing when she wasn’t around. While Trini secretly loved getting to know what Kim was doing when she wasn't around (she was pleasantly surprised to hear that Kim apparently _never_ 'shuts the fuck up' about her), it didn't help whenever Jason would encourage her more lewd thoughts. You know, the thoughts she couldn't have at school.

**Big Red**

She’s wearing yellow today.

she wears yellow almost everyday dumbass

A yellow bra, Trini.

you better quit while you’re ahead

I think she does it on purpose.

oh really? I hadn’t noticed.

You’ve got it bad.

I’ll kill you while you’re sleeping pendejo

Another shocker to Trini (not so much to Kim) was that she was heavily submissive. Like...she had it bad. One kiss would turn her into a begging mess. Kim’s shirt riding up as she stretched in class? Trini was _gone._ Kim wearing the color yellow? Forget about it. If Kim so much as _touched_ her neck her legs would turn to jello and she would be grasping Kim like a life-line.

Lucky for her, Kim was quite the top. Quite the...dominate. She was rough and reassuring, which is just what Trini needed. She would grab her by her throat and put her on her knees, making her beg for mercy from those devilish hands. Then immediately after Kim would pull Trini into bed, rub circles on her back, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, effectively calming down the poor submissive who couldn't _think_ so any hope of actually speaking was out the window.

Some nights she would tie Trini up, those were Trini's favorite nights. The feeling of rope being pulled across her skin and the look of pure power in Kim's eyes never failed to make her feel safe. And so very turned on. Being tied up meant that she was in the hands of Kim and she knew that Kim would _never_ do anything without her permission beforehand (they had a very long, very in-detail chat about their new BDSM life) and it also meant that she didn't have to think. She just had to obey.

Being tied up also gave Kim access to touch Trini as much as she wanted. Trini would never say this out loud, but years of being touch-starved meant that she had a lot of catching up to do. Luckily for her, Kim was always willing to provide Trini with some much-needed human contact.

This was also quite bad for Trini. Poor little touch-starved Trini. She broke down for the first time to Kim about a week after her confession.

\---

Kim had her pinned to the bed, Trini’s arms secured in a vice-like grip above her head. Her soft lips were dancing along Trini’s neck, biting and sucking every so often. Trini was writhing under her touch, desperate for more.

“Please Kim,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Kimberly smirked at her and kissed her deeply. Their kisses were needy, wanting, _longing._ Trini tried to push herself up to grab at more of that perfect sun-kissed skin but god was Kimberly _strong._

“Kimmy, _please._ ”

Kim shook her head, “Can’t do it babe, I’m sorry.” The taller girl smiled, pressing her chest to Trini’s own. “Not until you beg for it some more.”

Trini couldn’t just roll over and show her stomach. She wasn’t a literal wolf. She held her tongue, bucking her hips when Kim rutted just once, and she did it so painfully slow.

Kim got that look in her eye. The one that meant Trini was in danger. Kim pushed herself into an upright position, keeping one hand on Trini’s chest, effectively pinning the smaller girl to the bed. Then, in one fluid motion, she stripped herself of her shirt.

Now, Trini had seen her shirtless countless times. Mostly during training admittedly, but their make-out sessions had gotten heated before.

The big difference this time?

Kim had no bra on.

Trini felt her eyes bug out of her head and her mouth went painfully dry. Her hips bucked up, desperate for friction. Kim took one of Trini’s hands and inched it closer to those wonderful breasts. Trini could only ask herself one question: was this really happening right now?

The moment her hand touched Kim she lost it. Her mind fell into that dangerous fog bank of lewd thoughts and she rolled her eyes back. Even just that simple touch was enough to make Trini clench down on nothing as her entire body shuddered and convulsed. She could feel a considerable amount of wetness inside of her pants.

Kimberly was surprised, to say the least. “Did you just cum?”

Trini blushed heavily, darker than Jason’s suit, and she pulled her hand away from Kim’s boob, wanting nothing more than to curl in on herself and die.

“Answer me.”

Oh. Her voice had never done _that_ before. It was a demand, not a suggestion or question or anything else. A demand. A hot one at that.

“Yes,” she whispered, ashamed.

Kimberly blinked slowly and nodded, bending over and kissing Trini sweetly, “You really are touch-starved.”

Trini mumbled a quiet apology. She had ruined the moment and now Kim was judging her. God, she wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through her skull at that very moment. She certainly wasn’t expecting a new level of softness from Kim.

Soft and dominant? Great, now Trini really was in danger.

“Baby, you have nothing to apologize for,” Kim’s voice was sultry, her lips right next to Trini’s ear. “It’s not your fault.”

Trini whimpered out as Kim’s hands snaked their way under her shirt and began to draw little swirls along her _very sensitive_ stomach.

“You know I love you, right?”

The Yellow Ranger nodded, “Of course.” she paused for a moment, “I love you too Kim.”

Kimberly smiled and kissed the edge of Trini’s jaw with a ghost-like faintness, “So talk to me, sweetheart. Something is bothering you.”

Trini shrugged, now more aware of the gaze Kimberly had on her. Those dark eyes locked on her face and searching for any sign of disapproval. Kimberly moved her hands up, removing Trini’s shirt and moved to kiss along the scars that were etched into Trini’s neck.

Trini struggled (and failed) to hold back a shudder as their bare abdomens rubbed against one another, “Kim...I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Handle it.”

Kim pulled away from her neck, “Handle me?”

“No!” Trini flinched. Kim was the best thing to happen to her (well, the whole Power Ranger thing too but y’know). “I’m just so...” she licked her lips.

“Hungry?” Kim suggested.

“Lonely,” Trini finished. Kim said nothing, so she continued, “Not like that. I mean, we’ve been dating for less than a month and I still don’t feel any less touch-starved than I did the first day we started dating. My body...it craves you and your touch. God, you make me feel like _I’m dying._ Every touch sends shivers down my spine Kim and I can’t...I can’t-”

Kim cut her off with a heavy kiss, her thumbs rubbing away Trini’s tears. When did she start crying? “I’ve got you baby,” she whispered against Trini’s trembling lips.

“Fuck, Master.” The word left her mouth before she could stop it. 

Kim said nothing about the new name, but her kisses suddenly got a lot more intense after that.

\---

Kim had been teasing her for nearly two days now. Well, she teased Trini every day, but this was different. His kisses were soft, gentle, and loving but were missing the usual fire from them, leaving Trini a needy mess.

But Trini Rodriguez wasn’t weak.

...Right?

They were sparring, Kim holding her against the sandy floor of the pit and growling into her ear, “Poor little Trini. I’ll let you up if you ask nicely.”

Trini was painfully aware of the boys watching their every move. “Never.”

Kim shrugged and pressed her knee harder into Trini’s spine, her hands placed so perfectly on Trini’s shoulders. “Just one little word, Pet.”

Trini groaned. She heard Zack stifle a laugh from the sidelines and heard Jason mutter something about ‘a gay mess’ to Billy. She needed to get away from this situation, and fast. She couldn't let the boys see just how submissive she was or she would never hear the end of it. She tensed her back and pushed herself up with every ounce of strength she had. It threw Kim off of her back and she landed on her hands and knees. The whole wolf thing seemed to have a lot of parallels to her actual life.

She got up and faced Kim, who had a look of utter shock and _lust_ in those stupid eyes. But, Trini wasn’t falling for that this time. She dodged Kim’s next punch and ducked under her, grabbing Kimberly from behind and throwing her over her shoulder in one of the first moves they had ever learned in the pit.

Kim recovered quickly and rolled with Trini’s weight, landing on top of the Latina and placing her hands gently atop Trini’s hips. Trini’s brain went flat again. Then her world went dark after a swift punch hadn’t been blocked.

“You’re still touch-starved,” Kim said very matter-of-factly to Trini when she woke up. Trini blinked the sleep...? from her eyes. She looked at Kim, who was clad in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Her hair was wet like she had recently showered.

“How...?”

“I knocked you out by accident and brought you back to my place,” Kim explained, running her fingers along the crook in Trini’s arm.

“Oh.” Smooth. Real smooth. Not her fault that Kim just looked _so_ beautiful in this current moment. Her frame was highlighted in a pink and orange glow from the sunset outside and her eyes gleamed with nothing but concern and care for the Latina. Trini felt her heart swell.

Kim let a smile dust her lips and she got closer to Trini, “You’re still touch-starved.”

Trini nodded and looked away.

Kim pulled away and stood up, opposite to Trini. “Sit up.”

“Wha-”

“Now.” Kim’s voice took on that lovely sultry tone. The one that said she meant business. Trini did as she was told, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. 

“Move to the chair and sit there. Don’t move from that spot.”

Once again, Trini obeyed. She sat down in the fleece pink seat that Kim had in the corner of her room. She was still surprised but wasn’t about to question her smoking hot girlfriend who was currently looking at her like a _wolf._

Trini choked on the air she was breathing as a low beat filled the room and Kim swayed her hips to the beat. “No touching,” Kim ordered, walking up to Trini and placing a hand on her chest, pushing her back. Trini nodded, unable to trust her own voice.

“Now let’s do something about that touch-starvation,” Kim chuckled, her voice dark. Her intentions even more so.

Kim ran her hands down Trini’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She dragged her nails gently across Trini’s tanned wrists and stood back up, turning away from Trini. Trini shook when she brought back a pair of handcuffs with her.

Trini felt her heart pounding in her chest as Kim handcuffed her to the chair, “Safeword?” Kim checked in.

“Rita.”

The taller girl nodded and then straddled her girlfriend’s hips. Trini’s brain short-circuited again and she could only feel the gentle rolling of Kim’s hips against hers. Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck, playing with the sensitive skin with her nails. Trini moaned out and tried to buck up in Kim only for the dominate to push her back down with a growl.

Kim leaned in and kissed Trini as hard as she could. Trini felt all the air leave her lungs and she tried not to whine when Kim pulled away again, getting up off of her lap. Trini looked at her with huge, submissive eyes when Kim kneeled between her legs. 

Kim’s strong hands pushed Trini’s legs apart and rubbed at the skin of Trini’s thighs. The Latina groaned, rolling her head back. The dominant smirked and then dug her fingers into the shorts that were still covering the submissive. A second later, they were ripped and on the ground.

Trini gasped as Kim’s hands moved further up her thighs, her mouth giving tiny kisses all along the soft skin. “What is it you want, Pet?”

“Fuck, Master,” Trini breathed, “I want you.”

“That’s not an answer,” Kim slapped Trini’s thigh roughly, a red print forming on the surface. Trini rolled her hips in pleasure.

“Please Master...I need you.”

“Need me to what. Use your words, Pet.”

Trini gulped and looked down into those dangerous eyes. Kim’s fingers were dangerously close to the source of Trini’s frustration, but they did not move. Trini knew they wouldn’t move until she fully submitted.

Something she was more than willing to do.

“Master, I need you to take me.” Trini pretended her voice wasn’t shaking.

Kimberly let out a growl of approval and she nipped harder at the sensitive skin just outside of that blazing heat. Trini felt warms pools of heat spread throughout her body everywhere that those dastardly hands touched. Kim made quick work of Trini’s boxers, the same way she did with her shorts. 

“Wait, Master.”

Trini felt tears spring to her eyes when Kimberly looked up at her, eyes pooling with want and concern. “Are you okay?”

“Of course. Just,” she licked her lips, blood roaring in her ears, “Please take off your clothes.”

Kimberly quirked a brow but obliged, _but_ she did so in the most Kimberly way possible. She stood up slowly, flexing the muscles in her arms and shoulders as she did so. Trini was forced to sit and watch as Kim reached down for the edge of her shirt, pulling it up inch by inch, ever so slowly. Trini locked her eyes on the soft skin that was slowly being revealed to her and felt oh-so-blessed when she saw that Kim wasn’t wearing a bra. Her soft breasts bounced when she flung her shirt to the side and lowered her arms.

“Is this better?” Kim asked, low and deep.

Trini felt her jaw being grasped in Kim’s hands, forcing her to look up at Kim and away from her beautiful chest. “I asked you a question, Pet.”

“Yes, Master. This is much better,” Trini stumbled over her words as Kim kissed at her collarbone and began to make her way down Trini’s toned body.

“Good. Back to what I was doing then.”

Trini gulped. Maybe she was weak. But only for Kimberly Fucking Hart.


End file.
